No le mientas a Albus Potter
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Scorpius y Rose mantienen una relación a escondidas. El problema es que a Albus Potter no se le miente, mucho menos si eres su mejor amigo. Regalo para KariiHoney...


**No le mientas a Albus Potter**

_Por Doncella de Lorde_

* * *

**Diclaimer: **Ni los personajes, ni el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenecen; son producto de la maravillosa mente de J.K Rowling.

Fic dedicado a **Bella Valentía** como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, muchas gracias por animarme a escribir. Espero que te guste, lamento no haber podido participar en el reto; pero como prometí lo he terminado y aquí está el producto de mi alocada mente.

* * *

Rose daba vueltas desesperadamente en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pensando continuamente _"¿Cómo me metí en esta situación?"._

Una pelirroja sentada en una butaca frente al fuego, la veía dar vueltas una y otra vez; mientras trataba de leer un libro. Cuando por fin se dio por vencida y dejó de intentar concentrarse, se atrevió a decirle por fin:

—Rose por favor, para ya de dar vueltas. Estás mareándome y no vas a conseguir nada con eso.

—Es que no sé que voy a hacer. Tú tienes la culpa, por no poder quedarte callada. Es que Lily ¿Por qué tenías que abrir la boca? Todo iba perfecto.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Pero tarde o temprano Albus iba a darse cuenta que tienes novio; es más estoy casi segura que en estos momentos esperando para que le digas quién es.

—¿Qué hago? No puedo decirle con quién estoy saliendo. Se supone que esperaríamos un tiempo, a que se le olvidara todo el asunto de Pete —ni un segundo paró de girar alrededor de la pelirroja Potter.

* * *

_La nieve comenzaba a caer sobre los jardines de Hogwarts y ya podía verse una delgada pero consistente capa blanca sobre todas las superficies. Hacía el frío suficiente como para mantener a todos los estudiantes dentro del castillo, a todos excepto a dos. Bajo las capas interminables de gorros y orejeras se asomaban los cabellos rojos inconfundibles de un Weasley, inconfundibles de Rose Weasley._

—_**Haciendo esto estamos firmando nuestra condena**_—_le dijo el chico mientras tomaba sus manos para intentar transmitirles un poco más de calor._

—_Yo lo sé, no será fácil. En teoría __**Malfoy y Weasley **__son palabras que no deben mezclarse. Nuestros padres van a enloquecer, mi papá querrá matarte._

—_A mí más que tu papá el que me preocupa es Albus. ¿Tienes idea de lo enojado que sigue desde lo que pasó con el idiota de Corner? Juró que le iba a hacer la vida imposible a tu próximo novio. Yo creo que lo mejor es no decirle nada a nadie por el momento, hay que esperar a que se le pase la amargura. _

—_No estoy de acuerdo _—_ciertamente se notaba por su ceño fruncido _—_. Él no tiene derecho a decidir con quién puedo o no puedo salir, es mi vida y tendrá que soportar lo que yo decida; pienso dejarle muy claro eso._

—_Rose por favor, es mi mejor amigo y de alguna forma estoy rompiendo una regla muy importante. No puedo llegar de pronto y decirle como si nada que estoy enamorado de su prima favorita, con la que además hace unos meses no podía intercambiar ni dos palabras sin que todo acabara en una batalla campal._

—_Scorpius ¿Nos esconderemos solo porque mi primo no haga un berrinche de hermanito celoso?_

—_Solo te pido que no se dé cuenta hasta que yo encuentre el momento para hablar con él sin que me mate en el proceso _—_mientras hablaba sus ojos grises no se despegaban de los azules de la chica. _

_Con esa mirada a menos de 5 centímetros de su rostro era incapaz de pensar coherentemente, mucho menos si los labios del rubio seguían avanzando cada vez más cerca de los suyos. Todos los argumentos, los deseos de independencia y su determinación a no dejarse amedrentar se borraron de su mente cuando Scorpius por fin la besó. Su último pensamiento coherente antes de dejarse llevar fue que nada bueno podía resultar de ocultar algo tan grande a una familia tan numerosa, mucho menos a Albus Potter._

Y ahora 6 meses después se hacía obvio que su pensamiento no fue errado, no se encontraría en este dilema si le hubiesen dicho desde un principio a Albus de su relación. _"No sé cómo me dejé convencer de esto. Miento, sé exactamente cómo"._

—**Chocolate, **necesito **chocolate **—uno de los tantos hábitos tomados de su numerosa familia era el de comer chocolate siempre que se sentían pasados a llevar por una emoción demasiado fuerte el sabor del cacao podía tranquilizar a cualquiera que se jactara de ser un Weasley.

Ya con la glucosa en su sistema pudo pensar con más calma y poco a poco el carácter Granger fue haciendo presencia en ella. Acabó saliendo por el retrato decidida a dejarle en claro que por muy su primo favorito que Albus fuera, hay decisiones que solo ella tiene derecho a tomar.

Su prima tenía razón, justo frente a la entrada y apoyado contra la pared estaba Albus Potter, y en algo nada característico de él, se le notaba en el rostro el enojo que sentía.

—¡Por fin! Vas a decirme inmediatamente quién es el imbécil con el que estás saliendo. Voy ahora mismo a dejarle en claro un par de cosas.

Si hace rato sus genes Granger habían tomado el control, con cada palabra del oji–verde los genes marca "Ron Weasley" se hacían latentes. La chica acabó tan roja como su cabello.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? Eso es algo que no te importa y si llegas a humillarme de esa forma te prometo que tía Ginny y abuela Molly enojadas te parecerán poco comparadas conmigo. No quieres que eso suceda Albus Potter. Ahora vete a tu Sala Común y déjame en paz —sin esperar siquiera una respuesta se dio la vuelta y se perdió dentro del retrato.

* * *

—Yo te dije cuando comenzamos a salir que había que decirle de una buena vez de nuestra relación al metomentodo de tu mejor amigo, ahora te toca a ti Scorpius Malfoy lidiar con él —detestaba cuando se ponía en ese tono súper mandona marca Granger registrada.

—Te recuerdo que no es sólo mi mejor amigo, también es el tuyo, y tú primo además. Pero está bien, si lo que quieres es que le diga de una vez que Yo soy tu novio y el acabe por dejar de hablarme para siempre, lo haré. **¡Albus va a matarme! **Todo sea por evitar que te enojes conmigo.

—No intentes usar tu truco de galán seductor conmigo. Habla con mi primo y dile de una vez la verdad y así todos en paz.

—De acuerdo, vamos. Debe estar en la Sala Común —Rose hizo el intento de dar la vuelta y marcharse por el pasillo pero la mano del rubio fue más rápida y la sostuvo a tiempo —. ¿A dónde crees que vas? Si voy a hacer esto por ti, lo menos que puedes hacer es acompañarme y estar ahí mientras soy masacrado por mi mejor amigo.

Llegaron a la Sala Común de Slytherin y efectivamente, sentado frente a la chimenea estaba Albus Potter.

Apenas los vió llegar se acercó a su amigo.

—Scor, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Por fin sé cuál será el castigo del novio de Rose cuando descubra quién es —el pobre Scor se puso pálido de repente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que eso no es asunto tuyo y no tienes por qué desquitarte con él lo que hizo otro —Rose claramente comenzaba a enfadarse de nuevo.

—Lo siento prima, pero juré con mi palabra de Potter que a tu siguiente novio le dejaría muy claro con la familia de quién se estaba metiendo si llegaba a hacerte siquiera la quinta parte de lo que hizo el idiota de Pete McLaggen.

—¿Qué piensas hacerle? —Scor comenzaba a tener una idea bastante clara de lo que su amigo estaba planeando y no le gustaba nada.

—Digamos que tío George estará encantado de ayudarme con un par de cosas y tú Scorpius también vas a ayudarme. Necesitaremos muchas pastillas vomitivas y un par de polvos pica–pica.

—¿Pol… Polvos pica–pica?

—Sí, la ropa interior de ese pobre diablo sospechosamente comenzará a "molestarlo" más de lo debido.

—Pues bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de que sepa quién es el novio de Rose.

—¿Tu sabes?

—**Albus, el novio de Rose es**… bueno, soy yo —se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos lo que sucedió.

—Excelente porque si no ibas a sufrir las consecuencias de algo que no debías. ¿Has revisado tus canlzoncillos antes de ponértelos por la mañana? —Las caras de Scorpius y Rose eran todo un poema. El pobre rubio comenzó de repente a dar brincos tratando de quitarse una comezón que en realidad no existía y Albus no pudo más que comenzar a reír a carcajadas —. ¿En serio creyeron que soy tan tonto cómo para no darme cuenta que mis mejores amigos andan de novios a escondidas? ¡Por favor! Además, no soy tan inmaduro como para querer matar a nadie solo porque anda con Rose. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente prima como para tener que controlar con quien sales.

—Entonces ¿siempre lo supiste? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? —no era posible que alguien fuese más astuto que ella.

—Casi desde el inicio, al principio fue divertido verlos queriendo ocultármelo y tratando de "actuar como siempre" delante de mí; pero cuando pasó el primer mes sin que me dijeron comencé a sentirme un poco traicionado, creí que querían hacerme quedar en el papel de tonto. Por eso le dije a Lily que fingiera habérmelo dicho por accidente y ver como reaccionaban. Scorpius eres un cobarde, si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio no tendrías que botar toda tu ropa interior a la basura.

—Creí que te enojarías

—¿Enojarme? Son mis mejores amigos, no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para cada uno que ustedes mismos. Además, ya era hora, desde que se peleaban en tercero supe que acabarían juntos. Son demasiado cabeza hueca.

—¿Enserio le pusiste polvos pica–pica a todos mis calzoncillos?

—Yo que tú no me arriesgaría a comprobarlo. Por cierto, lo de las pastillas vomitivas era cierto.

Y así fue como Scorpius Malfoy comenzó a salir legalmente con Rose Weasley, sin esconderse de su mejor amigo y su familia. Al final las cosas no salieron tan mal, solo le costó un mes entero de no tomar ninguna bebida ofrecida por su amigo y cuidarse de lavar muy bien sus calzoncillos antes de usarlos. Y eso simplemente porque a Albus Potter no se le miente.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_Un beso_

_**-Fatty-**_


End file.
